


Omega门将备孕指南1

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 狮A x 熊O有奇怪的play（
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Omega门将备孕指南1

到达利物浦的训练基地之前特尔施特根给阿德里安打了个招呼，所以他得以进入球员停车场等阿利森。尽管都知道他是阿利森的男友，几个利物浦球员依旧用奇怪的眼神看着他。阿诺德被亨德森赶上副驾驶座时特尔施特根不由得想起阿利森第一次怀孕时这个角球骗子好像对他关照有加——原来太阳报那些玩意儿写的都是真的。

然后阿德里安出来了，他告诉特尔施特根阿利森就在后面。德国人自打认识他以来就拜托过不少事，心中对他感激不尽；再说阿利森发情期乃至怀孕后利物浦的首发门将就是他了，接下来还有的是他忙的。

“对了，我要送一点小礼物给你们。”阿德里安朝他抛了个媚眼，递了个可爱的袋子给特尔施特根。

“这怎么好意思，已经麻烦你这么多……”德国人一看立马需要洗眼，居然全都是情趣用品和sm道具，“你是在怀疑我的能力吗？？”

“所有人没接触它们之前都以为自己不需要。但只要试一次就知道了……信我。”阿德里安拍拍他的肩走人了，特尔施特根半信半疑，只能先把袋子塞进自己的行李箱里。

终于等到阿利森出现，巴西omega立马上前拥吻自己的爱人：“你怎么在这！？”

“这是给你的惊喜，我叫Adrian不要告诉你的，看来他嘴巴挺紧。”特尔施特根上了阿利森车子的副驾驶，“我算了算时间，你的发情期要到了，所以我特地请了假来陪你的。开车，我们去屯粮。”

阿利森感动不已，去超市扛了五斤牛肉回家准备天天三餐吃烤肉。特尔施特根嘴角抽搐了两下，连忙往购物车里扔了几捆菜，确保他饮食均衡。哪怕不在发情期的阿利森只要一不用踢球就会吃烤肉吃上瘾，假期发胖好几斤都不是个事，然而赛季一开始又会立刻瘦回克洛普要求的体重，一直不怎么瘦的特尔施特根非常羡慕这种体质。

阿利森带着男友在附近约会，甚至开车去了趟曼市玩，几天过后发情期如期而至。德国人这次专门请假就是想陪他打持久战，尽量控制在每日两次以内直到发情期结束为止。他还特地研究了发情期专属的健康食谱，打算亲自做给阿利森吃。发情期的第一天，两人因为几个月未见十分甜蜜，纠缠着滚遍了家里的好多地方，居然已经断断续续做了四次。特尔施特根倒在床上看着黑乎乎的窗外，监督阿利森把一升水喝完，然后爬起来去厨房做饭。他搅拌平底锅里的菜叶子时才猛然想起自己是来干什么的，他不希望这句话在高潮前犹如精虫上脑一般说出来，因为这样没人会当真，而是在双方都理智的时候搬出来讨论。

看来阿利森觉得特尔施特根做的菜不错，加上性爱消耗了太多体力，眼前的两大盘子菜被他们横扫。饭后他们打算在客厅抱在一起看电影，趁阿利森洗碗时特尔施特根坐在沙发上挑片。

阿利森洗完碗后立刻钻到特尔施特根的小毛毯里跟他一起看，结果发现播的是《超人总动员2》。

“……这不是你的风格啊。”

“……”特尔施特根也没办法，但两个人此时已经精疲力竭，迪士尼动画是不能挑起他们性欲的最好选择了。超能一家凭借着各自不同的超能力和天衣无缝的合作打击罪犯，特尔施特根看了一眼专心致志盯着屏幕阿利森，又看了眼里面一家人温馨的场面，开口道：“……你不觉得有个孩子挺好的吗？”

熊一样的男人面无表情地看着他：“你就是因为这个才特地过来陪我的？”

“实话说，是的。”

“现在你觉得你能做到了，我却不觉得我能了。”阿利森缩在毛毯里。

“我反省了一下自己的错。在你上次怀孕却早期流产了之后我不比你少心痛半分，但我为了自己球队的事没能有足够的时间陪你，你是一个人扛过来的……你明明那么喜欢孩子，在这之后却不再跟我提孩子的事了。”

“这不是你的错，是……”

“你第一次说想跟我要孩子的时候我真的犹豫了很久。我和Bernd都没爸，我用自己大半辈子的时间恨他，总是害怕自己会变成他，害怕自己不会是个好父亲，但Bernd却一直没停止爱别人。”德国alpha用拇指磨着阿利森手臂上的肌肉，发表他的结论，“所以想那么多干什么呢？只有我知道自己会是个什么样的人。Alisson，我现在只想跟你生个孩子，我们会好好保护它不让这种悲剧发生第二次。你想么？”

阿利森觉得自己可能越老越伤感了，望着特尔施特根眼睛有些湿润：“全世界没有人比我更想了。事实上你这番话让我好性奋。”

“什、什么？我们不能看着动画搞……”

阿利森没听进去，伸手脱掉特尔施特根的上衣：“我们的孩子会很好看的。”小狮子一闭眼心想不管了，把毛毯扔到地上开始了又一次翻云覆雨。

开始跟阿利森备孕的特尔施特根心情特别好，因为据统计学指出男性omega在发情期中只要按规律交配，怀孕率可高达将近95%。他们又进行了两天无保护措施的性爱，没有橡胶套的间隔两人的快感加倍，进行中的感觉也没有第一天那么激烈，但更加细腻温柔，接吻也从牙齿的磕磕绊绊到舌头不急不慢的交缠。

发情期第四天一早特尔施特根是被烤肉的香味闻醒的，他从窗户往下看发现是阿利森只穿着一条裤子听着他的拉丁流行乐在庭院的烧烤炉烤肉。这种情况不是第一次发生了，别人家的omega在发情期不仅体力和安全感大幅度下降还要防止别的alpha找上门来（虽然自己已经标记他了，大概并不会有这种可能），他家这位完全跟个没事人一样。不过说真的，肉香和阿利森信息素的味道混在一起让特尔施特根闻着非常饥饿，这时他看到阿图尔给他发了条消息：Alisson没回我，帮我问问他绝地求生三缺一来不。

特尔施特根决定无视。

吃完阿利森亲自做的烤肉后，他俩靠在沙发上休息，暂时没决定好由谁来洗碗。

“你的肚子里应该已经有我的孩子了吧。”特尔施特根摸着巴西人毛茸茸的腹部温柔地说，“只要能顺利地渡过这两天就好了。”

阿利森笑了，脸上满是再为人母的自豪。

“对了，Arthur问你玩不玩绝地求生。”特尔施特根突然想起那条信息。

“可以啊。”

他笑得额头浮现三条褶子：“真的吗？万一你等下发情了岂不是要坑队友。”

阿利森把这句话重复给他的鸡友们听，其他三人纷纷觉得没所谓，内马尔甚至说出“反正找你也只是凑个数”这种不是人的话。可惜特尔施特根有点期待的半路发情的香艳场景并没有发生，反倒是阿利森打着打着突然跟他说，“Marc，帮我叫个奶茶外卖。”

“哪里有卖奶茶的？”

“就Coco嘛，两条街外那个。”

“至于叫外卖吗？走路十分钟的距离，但运费要5镑诶。”理查利森边拿98k射死了一个人边说。他其实不是很喜欢远距离狙人，但枪法依旧很好。

“真的吗？那不要叫外卖了。”特尔施特根赞同道，勤俭持家的金牛座们站在了同一阵线，“我出门帮你买。”

还好阿利森的发情期进入了后半段，所以他的alpha也不必每时每刻都陪在他身边。特尔施特根照着谷歌地图走到了奶茶店，没想到排队的人居然很多。也有不少人认出了他，反正排着队也没事干，特尔施特根便一一满足了合影的要求，还跟他们聊了几句并发现了两件事，一是利物浦口音犹如外星语，二是这里比起利物浦球迷果然还是埃弗顿球迷更多。

特尔施特根刚拿到奶茶就看到阿利森发消息叫他赶快回家。德国人生怕他又开始发情了，连忙小跑着原路返回，推开家门闻到的信息素却不是很浓烈。“亲爱的？”特尔施特根试探地问，不忘把奶茶放进冰箱里再走进房间，发现阿利森并无大碍地站在床边，手上握着一个……很眼熟的东西。

特尔施特根上次见到这个东西好像还是在利物浦训练基地。

是阿德里安给他的那袋东西。

“嘿看看，这玩意还是震动的。”阿利森按下开关，那玩意就在他手里震了起来。

特尔施特根完全忘记了这码事，扶着额头说：“这些都不是我的，我到时候还给Adrian。”

“既然现在在我们这儿，不用掉不是很浪费吗？”阿利森把玩具抵在特尔施特根胸口，震得后者打了个寒颤，“再说，有了小孩以后我们很难有机会再这样玩了吧？”

特尔施特根吞了口唾沫，但他盯着阿利森漂亮的眼睛觉得自己没有理由拒绝。接着他的衣服被阿利森三下五除二扒光，手腕也被手铐扣在床头，他瞪着眼睛像一只受惊的大猫，但下一秒就被一块布蒙上了：“等、等下……噢我的天啊……”

阿利森连手指扩张都略去，直接往跳蛋上淋了点润滑剂就塞进了特尔施特根的下体。他试着推进又推出，直到找到敏感点后被对方用脚踹了一下。阿利森像个幼稚的小孩一样打了一下他的臀部，然后把两腿分开在中间俯身帮他口交，同时开始释放信息素。特尔施特根的性欲立马被唤起，呻吟由正常语调变得娇嗔了起来，连他自己听了都受不了，但阴茎在经过这几天这么多次的战斗之后还是硬得很快。

“快吻我。”他几乎用气音说着，不想隐瞒自己真实的感受，利物浦一门也立马照做，特尔施特根想抚摸他的脸但挣扎了两下看不到也做不到，觉得又爽又暴躁，没过多久就射在了自己身上。两人缓了一会儿没说话，只剩体内跳蛋的震动还在发出声音。

“你还好吗？”阿利森笑眯眯地握住他有些疲软了的阴茎。

“让我看着你……”特尔施特根请求道。阿利森非但没答应他，甚至闻起来更亢奋了：“那要看你的表现。”随后巴萨门将感觉到omega自动润滑的甬道吸住了自己的阴茎。尽管在球场他们是平起平坐的同行，在床上特尔施特根还是更喜欢掌控阿利森的感觉，他对于性事一向比较保守，但现在已经来不及后悔了，明明可以正常呼吸却浑身通红，跳蛋还在继续刺激他的前列腺，而阿利森又在变着法子骑他，指甲还不安分地划着他的乳头，此时快感已经吞没了其它杂念。就在特尔施特根差不多要缴械时，阿利森伸手扯下了蒙住眼睛的布，再解开手铐，重获自由的小狮子终于可以抱着omega舔咬他脖子，然后把他压在身下冲撞起来。阿利森变得更加兴奋，腿缠上alpha的腰与他对视着享受最纯粹的交合。直到两人都射了以后特尔施特根才想起自己屁股里有个震动的玩具，把它拿出来以后用深沉复杂的表情看了一眼，被阿利森评价“这是全世界最特尔施特根的举动了”。

后来他们平安地度过了剩下的发情期，特尔施特根继续回到巴塞罗那搬砖，两周后阿利森举着两道杠的验孕棒跟他facetime时，他在更衣室里直接大哭起来，皮克一度以为是没有零封奖金的缘故。阿利森随后向球队请了假，再安顿一下别的事就立刻去巴塞罗那陪伴特尔施特根。这是他们的计划，直到孩子出生他们都要在彼此身边。

去机场接阿利森的那天，特尔施特根意外接到莱诺的电话。

“你快说！”厄齐尔在莱诺旁边催促道。

莱诺支支吾吾了半天：“呃，Marc，就是，我怀孕了啦！”

“真的啊！孩子的爹也太倒霉了吧！”

莱诺气得挂断了电话。

**Author's Note:**

> 续集就是莱诺线了……感觉风格差太多于是干脆当另一篇发


End file.
